Minx
by visitmyao3writingramblr
Summary: Ariadne finds herself in a hotel room, and she's not alone...what happened the night before? Nothing is as it seems. M for sexyness and lemony goodness.
1. Mysteries

A/N: Just a forewarning, those seeking serious plot should go elsewhere. This is just fluff/sexyness. However, if it grows a plot midway through, thats all the plot bunnies fault.

* * *

><p>She lay there, in her four poster bed, and let her mind wander. She grew so warm around him, every room she was in and he followed her in rose in temperature. His face came to the front of her mind and she sighed. When he smiled she felt her knees grow weak. She couldn't be around him too long and remain coherent.<p>

When he looked at her, gave a crooked grin and his blue green eyes twinkled, she was a goner.

She shifted on the top of her silk sheets; she finally threw her book down in frustration.

Reading these ridiculous historical romances, with their nonstop swooning and wooing, shirtless hunks and bashful damsels were making her sick.

All she could think of now was him shirtless. Standing in front of her, smiling his devastating smile, her knees buckling, his strong arms catching her. His warm calloused hands caressing her arms, slowly coming up to cup her face, as he leaned in to kiss her breathless.

She writhed around and her sheets twisted about her feet. The cool breeze from the window went unnoticed as she worked her hands from touching her t-shirt clad breasts to her stomach, shamelessly pushing her shirt up to at last touch her bare skin.

She shivered, not from the breeze the window afforded, but from the fantasy of if it were 'his' hands slowly gently caressing her stomach, and inner thighs, slowly yet teasingly avoiding the burning ache where she needed his touch most. When she finally reached down, she felt her own wetness lubricating her folds. She mewled and moved her fingers in small circles, slowly undressing him in her mind. The image of him lowering his black boxers. Stepping closer to her, whispering in his husky voice, "Like what you see love?" She gasped and moved her fingers faster. As he came up behind her in her mind's eye, she writhed on the bed again, her fingers slowing and speeding up as he reached out to trace her hips, then his hands finally touched her and she felt his arousal poke her behind gently as a silk coated steel rod and he added his other hand, speeding up, and she fell over the edge, gasping and moaning and kept pace, riding out her orgasm.

She finally stopped, and her hand stilled, and she lay still, her heart still racing.

Ariadne's eyes snapped open. She sat up and winced, sunshine was streaming through the blinds of her hotel room. She glanced over at the bedside clock, 9:30am.

She heard a groan, and a deep rumbling chuckle. She looked over to see another queen bed, and a large lump whom she guessed to be Eames, judging by the clothes on and falling off the edge of the bed.

"Holy crap what happened last night?" She finally voiced her haphazard thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: My first inception fanfic...be gentle plz. And its also going to be my favorite Non/Canon pairing. heh. R/R


	2. Revelations

A/N: Just a forewarning, those seeking serious plot should go elsewhere. This is just fluff/sexyness. However, if it grows a plot midway through, thats all the plot bunnies fault.

* * *

><p>Eames' head finally appeared from under the grey downy comforter. His dirty blond hair was extremely mussed. 'Sex hair' one might say.<p>

He looked over at Ariadne, saw the look on her face and broke into a trademark smirk.

"Good morning luv, your head feeling alright? You did down quite a few glasses of champagne more than recommended." He finished with a quiet chuckle.

It all came flooding back.

After the Fischer Inception's success, and they'd all returned home, settled and resumed their normal lives, they'd all gotten a page from Cobb, suggesting a reunion and celebration

They'd managed to stay under COBOL's radar, thanks to Saito's influence, and some plain dumb luck. Ariadne had headed back to Paris, to finish up her art degree, with a card with 10 simple numbers on it. Clearly Arthur had been a bit more interested than she'd figured on.

She'd not tried to contact him, just for safety reasons, but after the page, and the party, and the first three glasses of Asti Spumanti, she'd managed to let him down gently, albeit a bit slurry.

He seemed to have taken it well, as there was no evidence of him in her, well, her and Eames' room.

What was Eames doing here anyway? Never in her right mind would she have been able to seduce him or flirt with him sufficiently to persuade him to get a room with her.

"I'm severely hurt that you seem so confused as to how we got here darling." Eames' drawl broke through her train of thought.

Ariadne's face took on a look of horror. Had her dream been based on any shred of reality?

"Now. Don't look so worried. You passed out in Cobb's lap and I booked you a room so you wouldn't get taken advantage of by some sod in a taxicab on the way home." His husky voice reassured her.

Eames grinned inwardly. It was more like so she wouldn't have gotten herself into any trouble. Ariadne with a bit of alcohol in her was way more fun than any other man needed to see.

He'd always suspected her harboring a bit of a crush on him. After all, who wouldn't? Even Arthur still went pink after incessant teasing and flirting. It amused him greatly when Arthur eventually turned red and threw a pathetic insult Eames' way in a desperate attempt to make it stop. The only person who could make him stop was Cobb. He'd get a stern look and use his fatherly voice. As if Eames and Arthur were two overgrown children. Which isn't to say they weren't. They just wouldn't ever admit it.

Waking up to the sound of Little Innocent Ariadne moaning and fidgeting only a few feet away had been the loveliest way to greet the day in Eames' opinion. There was no doubt as to who she'd been dreaming about. The look on her face condemned her.

Right now she was wandering about the hotel room, apparently looking for her other black ballet flat.

She caught him staring at her deliciously shapely bottom and frowned at him, hands rising quickly to her hips.

"Honestly. You could help me instead of leering." She said impatiently, and huffed and turned right back around.

Tease.

"Well you make it quite easy to do. The view is much better from here than say, looking under the bed." He said matter of factly, deftly throwing aside the bedcovers, glad she was turned away, as it appeared he'd gone to bed naked, and his reaction to her had not faded yet.

He grabbed a monogrammed bathrobe and threw it on, walking briskly toward the bathroom, rubbing his chin, and 12 hour stubble thoughtfully. If he played this right, he might be able to find out the exact details of that naughty dream of hers...

"If her highness will excuse the mere peasant, I wish to use the bathroom." He said teasingly, quickly smacking her bottom as he walked past.

She stood up straight and glared after him.

'Damn him and his irresistible sexiness at 930am!' She thought to herself angrily. She ached to follow after him, possibly catch him in the nude, and insist on joining him in the shower, if only to conserve water...


	3. Plottings

_A/N: Okay so due to the formatting messing up, there were alot of key words missing from the text (?) no clue why. if you were wondering why i deleted it... that's why :) but here it is, good as new._

* * *

><p>As Eames stepped out of the shower, steam clouds billowed up and the mirror was completely obscured from his sight. He could hear the distinct ringing of a cell phone. It stopped abruptly and he could hear Ariadne's sweet voice speaking briskly with someone, most likely Cobb.<p>

He emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and a bit overheated.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, also, and rather unfortunately, completely dressed, she looked up as Eames approached her.

A bad move as it seemed. He was dressed to the nines, as much as he could be, in his usual crumpled suit and was clean shaven, smelling rather intoxicatingly like musk and the way grass does after a rainstorm.

He grinned at her."Calling someone to rescue you from the big bad wolf?" She glared up at him,

"No, for your information I have classes this afternoon and I need to get home. I called Miles. He had much less to drink and is bringing coffee when he picks me up, in, oh say 10 minutes."

Eames' grin grew,

"Ten minutes huh? I could think of a few things to do in that amount of time."Ariadne rolled her eyes, not that the thought wasn't appealing; she just wasn't ready to admit it."Uh-uh, killer. I'm using that time to clear out and brush my teeth...not in that order."

She stumbled over the words. His presence was beginning to affect her...in dangerous ways.

She started patrolling the room to begin packing, and could feel Eames watching her, most likely with an amused expression.

"What on earth are you doing sweetheart?" he drawled, and chuckled as she stopped and turned to throw a glare his way.

"Cut it out Eames! I'm not Arthur, I won't put up with your nonsense. And I'm packing, what does it look like?" she huffed, and grabbed all of her things she had found on her trek about the hotel room.

A few minutes later, she'd managed to brush her teeth, throw on a bit of makeup, but not enough so Eames might think it was for him.

But it sort of was.

Suitcase in one hand, purse in the other, she turned to say goodbye to Eames, only to find him inches from her face, his warm breath momentarily dazing her.

"Have a good day darlin' and stay out of trouble." He whispered.

She cleared her throat and shook her head,"Goodbye, Mr. Eames." The door closed and she was gone.

That instant had a million thoughts racing through Eames' mind. How to best win her? How to woo her? Where did she like to go eat? What kind of present would she accept?

She wasn't actually playing hard to get it seemed. She really wasn't interested.

Yet.


	4. The Date

_A/N: Okay so due to the formatting messing up, there were alot of key words missing from the text (?) no clue why. if you were wondering why i deleted it... that's why :) but here it is, good as new._

* * *

><p>Ariadne cranked up the volume on her Ipod as she began unpacking, finally back home in her dorm room, with perhaps three sips of coffee remaining, all of which she savored. She would need them to stay up tonight to finish up her graduate thesis. In retrospect, she shouldn't have gone to the reunion, but she hadn't been able to stay away, she quickly downed the last drops of espresso, and swiftly sat down in front of her blank laptop. She plugged it in, turned it on, and got to work.<p>

Several hours later, her cell phone rang, Edith Piaf's 'Non Je Ne Regrette Rien.'

At the sound of the first few bars, she unconsciously reached for her totem, the hollowed out golden Bishop.

She pulled it out and set it on her desk, with a feather touch, it tipped.

So, not dreaming.

She looked down at her cellphone, it appeared she had a text from Eames.

"Oh, this should be good." She found herself speaking aloud to herself yet again.

**-Is there NE way I can make up for my childish behvr this a.m.?-**

She quickly tapped a reply.

**-Only the finest dinner will suffice. Pick me up at 7?-**

She grinned as she awaited his reply. She was only teasing. Ariadne knew he'd assume she wanted a date in return, but she only wanted the chance to see him face to face to explain her as well.

Her phone chirped again,

**-U got it. Leave the place up 2 me. C U soon ****J****-**

Ariadne allowed herself a small smile. Eames could be sweet when he wanted to. Or more accurately, around her.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, she was rapidly flipping through her closet, in desperate hope there would be a new dress that she'd somehow missed in her four other flip-throughs.<p>

She finally stopped at her newest dress, a sheer black number with dark pink nearly red flowers.

It was lined with a built in slip, so it wasn't too slutty. She sighed, and pulled it out, grabbing her only pair of plain black pumps.

She glanced at the clock, she had barely 30 minutes to do her hair and makeup before Eames was coming to pick her up.

'Did I really spend that much time on looking for an outfit? Man I do have it bad.' She thought to herself wryly.

Finally ready, she went to sit by the door, and her phone chirped, at five minutes to 7,

**-U ready? I think I found the perfect place. U'll luv it :D-**

Ariadne smiled, and replied she was ready, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Eames pulled the car up in front of a lively looking Italian bistro. Ariadne could hear music coming from inside.<p>

"So how did you find this place?" she asked with a smile, turning to Eames, who smiled back,

"Well you should know I can't cook to save my life so I had to find someplace good whenever I stayed in Paris. Outside London, I'm usually at a loss to know what's good. So I stuck with my favorite. Italian rarely turns out bad."

"Except in a war." Quipped Ariadne.

Eames smirked,

"Yes, well, they wanted to be neutral. But with food like theirs, that was impossible."

Ariadne laughed, his statement was utterly confusing yet somehow poetic.

They sat back in their respective chairs, a half of a delicious pepperoni pizza still warm on the tray in the center of the table.

Ariadne leaned all the way back, and closed her eyes, the music was soothing, and she was getting rather sleepy, even after a small glass of red wine. She didn't feel dizzy yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long.

Eames just looked at her; her cheeks were pink, from the heat of the room or the wine, either way, it merely made her look more beautiful, it made him wonder how she might look beneath his hands, perhaps the rest of her skin flushed along with her porcelain cheeks. He had meant this to be a date, or at least a chance to tell her how he felt about her, but somehow they had danced around that topic all night.

Ariadne opened her eyes to see Eames studying her, and she smiled,

"Wasn't there something we were going to discuss?" she asked quietly, not willing to break the spell of the music.

Eames blinked a couple times, before clearing his throat. She was looking at him expectantly, and he found himself at a loss for words, staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes, he only came back when she was snapping her fingers in front of her face, blocking his view of her captivating eyes.

"Umm, yes. Discuss. I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning, it was unprofessional, and just plain dumb. I hope you can forgive me. I wouldn't want the next time we work together to be awkward." He finished, and her expression was unreadable. This was Ariadne's thinking face.

Her mind raced. They were at a romantic restaurant, on a practical date. How could work _not _be awkward?

"Yes, well, thank you for your apology. But there is nothing to forgive really. We'd all had a bit too much to drink the night before. It happens." She smiled warmly at him, her outside expression a complete lie.

She had enjoyed every second of his teasing, and always did. If this situation ended up taming him, she didn't know what she'd do.

As they left the restaurant, and began to drive back to Ariadne's, the silence in the car was palpable.

* * *

><p>Outside her flat, Eames gently kissed her hand, and said goodnight.<p>

As he turned away, she called out,

"Eames! Are you sure you wouldn't like to come up for a cup of coffee or something?"

The waver in her voice was all too evident, and she winced inwardly.

A grin spread across Eames's face quickly,

"Why I'd love to sweetheart, but don't you know tomorrow is a school day?" he winked at her.

Ariadne found herself relaxing enough to roll her eyes at him,

"I'm 25 years old; I think I know the days of the week. And though it is for most kids, I don't have classes tomorrow or the next day. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him in defiance and he chuckled.

"Better not do that again love, or you'll get more than you bargained for." He scolded her gently, as he followed her into the kitchen of her apartment. She'd barely registered him shutting the car door and unlocking her front door.

She pulled out her totem for the second time in just as many days, and tipped it over on the kitchen counter.


	5. Coffee & Totems

_A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yup. It was real. She just wasn't paying very good attention to her surroundings. Perhaps she could blame it on Eames. He just drove her to distraction.<p>

She glanced over at him, sitting casually at her kitchen island, absentmindly watching her watch him, a smirk creeping across his face.

'What are you thinking about darlin'? How good I'll look once you get this shirt off me?' she imagined he'd say, slowly pulling his tie off, and making his way to her side, beginning to nibble on her neck, brushing her hair aside to find her pulse point, and-

"Look out Aria, you're burning the coffee!" she shook herself from her fantasy to see he was correct, he quickly josteled her to the side, pulling the pot off the burner and after setting it safely in the sink, turned back to her to examine her hands.

"I'm fine. Really. It's nothing I can't handle." She muttered, trying to rench away from him. She didn't want him to see how embarrassed she felt. Dozing off into fantasyland while the real thing was there, just not for that exact purpose. Pathetic.

He sighed,

"Hold still. Let me see. Oh love its nothing a cold cloth wouldn't fix." He reached behind her to grasp the dishtowel, in the process brushing her upper thigh, and eliciting a moan she couldn't stop. Her skin tingled where he'd accidently touched her. Somewhere no man had ever touched.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt terribly?" he asked, his face barely masking his concern.

She couldn't help but laugh weakly.

"No, not at all. But I think you should leave before I do anything I might regret." She said quietly.

Eames grasped her chin in his warm, calloused hand. She had nowhere else to look but into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. Until you tell me what's really wrong. What distracted you enough to make you not realize what was happening?"

"I…I just…Eames, do you think I'm pretty?" she mentally slapped herself. What a stupid thing to say, but it was the first honest thing she had said all night.

He chuckled, and dropped her chin.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" her face flushed and she tried to turn away, but he grasped her shoulder, yanking her back to facing him.

"Would you ask someone if they thought a sunset was pretty? Or if Niagara falls was wet? You're stunning. You take my breath away, you're smart, clever, and the only reason we completed the Fischer inception. Without you, we wouldn't have lasted 30 minutes." At this, she looked back up at him, just in time for him to lean forward and press his lips to hers. Carefully, gently, testing the waters.

When she didn't pull away, he began to kiss her in earnest, running his tongue along her upper lip, and as she sighed and opened her mouth, he plundered it with his tongue, kissing away the words she would have protested with.

Ariadne melted into the kiss, and she felt Eames wrap his arms around her waist, he wasn't about to let her fall further away.

* * *

><p>Somehow they made it to her bedroom, and with one hand Ariadne pulled the covers back, falling into the bed.<p>

Eames shed his dress-shirt carelessly onto the floor, and began lifting the hem of her dress.

Inch by inch he revealed her creamy porcelain skin, and the warmth of his hand seemed to only stoke the fire growing in the pit of Ariadne's stomach.

She wanted him so badly. She wanted this, this feverish and torturingly slow dance of kisses and touches, everywhere but where she needed his hand most.

She slowly moved her hands from his hair to run them across his chest, reveling in the feel of his solid muscled form. He in turn moved his hands down to cup her bottom, and he couldn't help himself from squeezing gently, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her, and she broke away from the kiss, to lift her dress over her head and away.

Eames's eyes widened at the sight of a nearly naked Ariadne. All that remained under her dress were a simply naughty black undie set. He smirked at her,

"You know what they say about girls who wear black undies right? They're preparing for something…" he ran a hand over her covered breast, his finger tracing the top of the cup, making her shiver in anticipation.

He unhooked her bra, and threw it aside, quickly taking a rosy nipple into his mouth, tracing and teasing with his tongue, Ariadne wriggled and writhed in his arms, enjoying herself clearly, but wanting more, craving his mouth and touch elsewhere.

Eames reached a free hand down to her black panties, groaning at the wet spot he could feel right below her sex.

"Ready for me are you now?"

He smirked and her eyes flashed dangerously,

"Yes, and I'm getting rather impatient."

"Minx," was his retort.

'I'll show you Minx.' Ariadne thought to herself, reaching a hand down to unzip his pants, doing her best to shove them off with one hand.

His strong calloused hand enveloped hers, stopping her, and he paused his ministrations at her breast to shuck his pants, and his boxers in one move.

"There ya go, feel free to explore." He muttered in her ear, as he captured it with his mouth, nibbling her earlobe.

She smiled to herself, and reached for him again, this time her hand found what it had been looking for, unhindered by clothing, his large, silk coated steel erection.

She started to move her hand, her fingers gently and tentatively touching him, just enough to drive him crazy.

He closed his eyes, holding back a groan as her small hands began to take him towards the edge of oblivion.

He lowered his own hands to cup her bottom, and swiftly hooked his thumbs over the sides of her underwear, pulling off her black panties and throwing them aside. In the morning, their clothing would be all over the room, but right now, neither cared.


	6. Down to Business

_A/N: here's the conclusion :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Finally she was completely bared to him, her porcelain skin seeming to glow in the moonlight, and he reached a hand down to still hers,<p>

"Darlin' we don't want this to end before it's barely begun, now do we?" her playful brown eyes caught his greenish blue ones, and she smiled.

"Never."

She hooked her ankles around his muscled back, and he shifted so that she was angled beneath him, poised to thrust straight into her warm and wet sheath.

A nod from Ariadne was all he needed, he pushed forward and into her accepting warmth.

A gasp escaped her lips, the feeling of whole-ness and being filled was almost enough to make her come undone, she staved it off by digging her fingers into his strong shoulders. He winced, but the pain somehow enhanced the pleasure that was building in the pit of his stomach.

The steady rhythm of his thrusts, along with Ariadne raising her hips to meet each one had them both seeing stars, their climax only seconds away.

Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly drew in her breath,

"Where's my totem?"

Eames rolled his eyes,

"Honestly, does it matter right this second? You worry too much. Like you could dream something this sexy."

Ariadne narrowed her eyes,

"You doubt my sexual fantasy capabilities? You're seriously going to argue this now?"

"You're right; this is stupid, just let's get focused on what's important." Eames muttered, finding himself nearing the edge of the abyss.

She closed her eyes, easily returning to the pleasure high, and as he reached a hand down to rub the top of her clitoris and she felt the wave crash. As she reached her climax she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder, and his low groan moments later told her he'd found paradise along with her.

They collapsed back onto the sheets, still entwined around each other.

Eames reached a hand over to brush a stray brown lock of hair out of Ariadne's face. Her eyes found his, and she smiled.

"I guess I don't really care if this is real or not. If it wasn't I would make sure it became real as soon as I could. If it is, then you're gonna need to make an honest woman out of me someday soon, or Cobb and Arthur will kill you." Her smile took on an impish quality as he sighed, and pointed to her black purse lying abandoned in the corner,

"Before we even came in here you checked, and double checked while I had my back turned. So don't even worry about it luv."

His chuckle vibrated through his chest and made her hum in contentment.

"Goodnight Eames."

"Goodnight darlin.'"


End file.
